ffxiclopediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kategorie:Artefaktrüstung +1
en:Category:Artifact Armor +1 Ihr könnt eure Artefaktrüstung aufwerten, indem ihr Sagheera in Jeuno-Hafen verschiedene Item und Antik-Bestienmünzen gebt. Solltet ihr das erste Mal mit ihr sprechen, wählt zunächst die Option "Just wanted to chat" um das Menü mit der Auswahl der verschiedenen Artefakt-Sets zu erhalten. Sagheera benötigt jeweils ein Item, das in Apollyon und eins, das in Temenos hinterlassen wird; diese Items sind für ein Set immer die gleichen. Weiterhin braucht sie ein bestimmtes Synthese-Item sowie 15 - 40 Antik-Bestienmünzen je nach Rüstungsteil. Sie wird folgendes sagen: I came from the Near East to peddle my wares. I heard that there are simply hordes of gullib--err, that is, I have heard of the great adventurers that roam this land, and wish to be of service to them. If you happen to know of any seasoned adventurers, I ask that you bring them to me. Be sure to tell them of my fabulous good! Wait a moment... You are an adventurer, are you not? I hear your sort does all kinds of things--fighting with monsters, cooking, and collecting all sorts of little knickknacks... Oh, I am truly sorry if I have offended you. I am from a land far to the east of here, and tales of adventurers are quite popular in my hometown. Anyway, you adventurers are quite the rowdy lot, always playing outside and showing up looking as if you had wallowed in mud, correct? Are you really so dirty? ... Oh my, such confidence. Could it be because you possess that remarkable armor I have heard about in rumors...artifact armor, I believe it is called? I am not finished, so wait! Undoubtedly your artifact armor was once something to take pride in, but at present it is surely quite battered from your adventuring, not to mention that it has simply become old and could use a boost...correct? If I were you, my dear friend, I would take your precious artifact armor and restore it! Rejuvenate it! Give it new life! Does that not sound like the proper course of action? I know exactly what you need. You absolutely must bring the necessary ingredients, and I will send them with your artifact armor to the craftsmen of the Near East for a miniscule fee in ancient beastcoins! There, I have contracts with the most skilled artisans, who will make your artifact armor shine like never before. Of course, it shall be difficult for you to give up your beloved artifact armor, if but for a short while. However, please inform me if you work up the courage, and I will tell you the ingredients I require. Handel zuerst mit ihr die Antik-Bestienmünze, dann den Rest der Elemente. Warten Sie, bis zur nächsten Eroberungsaktualiesirung und dann sprechen Sie mit ihr erneut, um Ihre AF +1 zu erhalten. :* Hinweis: Sagheera wird nur ein Teil des Artefaktrüstung pro Spieler zu einem Zeitpunkt verbessern. Die verbesserten Stücke sind alle Level 74. Wenn Sie die ursprünglichen AF zurück erhalten möchten, können Sie die AF-Aufträge neu starten, indem sie mit Vingijard sprechen. Kategorie:Artefaktrüstung Kategorie:Rüstung